jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew
Matthew is a neophyte deacon of the Church who is slavishly devoted to serving O'Rorke, having been rejected by his former homeland and its demonic master, Ashteroth. Background K'rues'vara the Yariquel is a demon from an alternate dimension known as Liaspar who tried to possess the body of a human who to all effects and purposes was technically deceased, having fused with the Demon who possessed him, who thus had combined to exile the former Liasparian agent into the drug-ravaged flesh of a former homeless addict. Said addict, having burned out many of the psychic centers of his brain through the use of powerful narcotics, proved a trap impossible to separate from, and possessing him turned out to be a one-way street for the former demon, one that he had been forced to reside within for the better part of five years going on now, deprived as he was of the bulk of his former mystical abilities, which had effectively ended his usefulness as an infiltration agent. Conal O'Rorke accepted his former enemy as a friend, and taught Matthew how to survive in his prison of flesh. For his part Matthew felt honor bound and obligated to O'Rorke on multiple levels, not least of which was the gratitude he felt for having been given a home when none other would have accepted the former agent. Having been fused with a human, Matthew had begun to learn something about human values such as friendship, kindness and compassion. Having known very little of such things among his own people, he had gradually been drawn into making a personal study of the human world into a life career of devotion, albeit that he did not share O'Rorke's devotion to the faith and even considered the Catholic church to be something of an anomaly. Despite his reservations, though, Matthew believed in O'Rorke the man and stood willingly at his side in spite of the differences in their respective belief systems. Now, years after having resigned himself to existence in this strange, harsh world of solid proportions, he had almost managed to achieve a level of inner peace in his new life, a kind of catharsis wherein the sins of his past balanced out with all of his positive achievements of the present. And with O'Rorke as an inspiring example to follow he could dedicate himself to the pursuit of being a better person, never hoping to actually achieve real sainthood in the process. Nor would he want to if the truth be told, but lacking any other option he was more-or-less willing to settle for that rather than go on in the old ways to which he had been raised. History Matthew was polishing the organ keys and was readying to attend to the votive candles when he was interrupted by the arrival of Anri. With his diminished psychic abilities Matthew froze sensing an aura of inestimable spiritual potence. However upon realizing who it was he panicked and called Father O'Rorke. With caution Conal asked how he could help he calmed down a little when Anri asked if he could spare a moment for a humble sinner even more so when he revealed that he knew Astarte. During it all Matthew stood there frozen to the spot with fear until he finally managed to gasp out Binder only to fall silent yet again when Anri turned a sharp warning glance in his direction. As they talked more about Astarte and the Furies they discussed various things their past, theology, ect all the while Anri didn’t reveal who he was. However it was clear Anri was testing Conal on his faith. Made all the more clear when he brought up Reverend Geoffrey Taylor causing O'Rorke's pleasant demeanor to momentarily gave way to a scowl of almost venomous disapproval as he expressed his belief that Taylor wasn’t a reverend. Anri also brought up how Astarte has become a benefactor for the church Conal was adamant that he couldn’t be brought. While he initially though Anri was making fun of him when he started talking about how much he admired Conal for his unimpeachable integrity, but Anri assured the Father that he had just come to praise his works, not to belittle either them or him. When Anri finally addressed Matthew calling by his real name to ask his opinion. Despite his evident fear, still the former demon managed to blurt out, that while he did not share Father O'Rorke’s beliefs, and he freely acknowledges the validity of much of what Anri has been saying he believes in O'Rorke completely and will stand with him no matter what becomes of this congregation. Anri say Matthew’s loyalty as a testament to the effect Conal had on him especially since he could abide to be near Anri when his every instinct for survival was telling him to flee. When Conal asked why Anri replied that his name is often invoked by demons to frighten their children into obedience. Though he assured the Father that Matthew had nothing to fear from him as long as he is true to Conal’s service. With that Anri bid his farewell thanking Conal for answering his question. O'Rorke eyed Anri as if only then appreciating that there was more to him than was evident upon the surface, but since he was himself no stranger to beings who could appear as "merely" human yet possess a "more than human" nature he took this merely in stride and thanked him. After Anri left Conal asked Matthew why he feared him so much. Matthew considered answering his mentor truthfully, but the memory of the warning stare that the Binder had given him held his tongue silent, so after a moment's pause (and a nervous cough) he managed to stammer out, that Anri is known by many names and is both a friend and protector to humans who is rightfully feared and respected by all demons. After a moment Conal decided it hardly mattered if humanity had another protector and went back to the preparations. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies